Hogwarts, una historia
by Spica M
Summary: ¿Cómo nació Hogwarts? Una historia completa y recopilada por Lady Bagshot muestra los últimos detalles de la fundación del colegio de magia y hechicería. Este one-shot es para el reto "El origen de todo" de "First generation: the story before books"


Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, salvo la idea. Los personajes le pertenecen a J. .

Este one-shot es para el reto "El origen de todo" de First generation: The story before books.

¿Como es que se creó Hogwarts?

* * *

Archivo obtenido de las arcas de Lady Bathilda Bagshot quien dejó todo esto para futuros historiadores en su herencia.

"Corrían los años 980 en Inglaterra y después de la muerte de Merlín por el siglo IV, los muggles se habían mostrado cada vez más reacios ante la magia gracias a algunos magos que la usaban para causar pánico entre las aldeas.

Desde la muerte de Eduardo el mártir y la ascensión de Etelredo el indeciso al poder en el 978, toda Inglaterra se veía saliendo de una era religiosa para entrar a otra nueva pero con consecuencias más graves. Etelredo había demostrado ser un rey bastante débil de carácter lo que causo que muchos nobles se aprovecharan de esta debilidad para hacer de las suyas en las tierras altas de escocia y el resto de Inglaterra mientras que buscaban a los magos para hacer fechorías y culparlos de esto frente al rey.

Muchos magos habían llegado a buscar refugios haciéndose pasar como muggles para evitar la cacería creyéndolos engendros del demonio (de ahí que nace la teoría de que de estos magos es que aparecen los magos nacidos de muggles).

Los magos que fueron utilizados por los nobles y luego cazados, habían buscado refugio en las tierras altas donde habitaban los últimos magos poderosos que habían podido hacerle frente a los diferentes peligros que habían venido durante el último siglo como la batalla de Stainmore antes de que se retiraran definitivamente a Escocia después de la batalla cuando los hombres del rey traicionaron a los magos haciéndole daño a una de las dos brujas.

Los magos que creían que podían esconderse de los peligros de la corona inglesa se refugiaron en Escocia al abrigo de las casas cercanas a los grandes magos:

El valiente, fuerte y honrado Godric Griffindor. El conservador, astuto y sagaz Salazar Slytherin. La amable, dulce y leal Helga Hufflepuff. La sabia, brillante y recta Rowena Ravenclaw.

Todos los pueblos aledaños a la pequeña aldea en la que vivían aquellos poderosos magos sabían a quién recurrir cuando necesitasen ayuda.

Cuando necesitaran ayuda con los leños, los animales salvajes y ladrones, siempre se podía contar con el poderoso mago Griffindor y su sonrisa bonachona.

Cuando se necesitaba enseñar a los niños y ayudar a la gente en aprender magia, siempre se recurría a lady Ravenclaw y su extensa sabiduría.

Cuando se necesitara una mano amiga, una ayuda con las brujas embarazadas y demás, siempre se podía pedir ayuda a lady Hufflepuff y su alma caritativa.

Cuando hubiera problemas de tierras, problemas con los soldados del rey o con los religiosos que querían eliminar a los magos, siempre se podía pedir auxilio a Lord Slytherin quien, con unas palabras, una buena sonrisa podía ayudar a solucionar los problemas económicos y con un siseo extraño convocar serpientes para asustar a todos y proteger las tierras.

Los cuatro magos vivían en armonía y por eso todos los adoraban. Cada uno podía vivir en paz y confraternizar con los demás sin hacerse daño.

En el año 990 un enorme grupo de aldeanos que estaban escuchando sobre la invasión y la futura batalla de Maldon, habían llegado a las tierras altas de Escocia, exactamente a las tierras de Glaschu (conocido por los muggles como Glasgow), el pueblo más cercano a la aldea de Hogsmade (llamada así por la cantidad de cerdos que se podían hallar dentro de la aldea y siendo el cuidado de los cerdos una de las principales actividades de la aldea) en donde vivían dichos magos poderosos.

Cuando corría el año de 991 la batalla de Maldon fue un hecho y todos los magos habían sido concentrados en las aldeas de Glaschu cuyo centro era Hogsmade y los aldeanos muggles que vivían cerca se habían dado cuenta que algo no estaba bien con esos hombres.

Con la derrota de las tropas anglosajonas en la batalla, comenzaron a cobrar tributos a todos los pueblos ingleses con el fin de mantener la paz con las tropas vikingas que habían venido desde noruega.

Al ver los impuestos, los magos se habían vistos imposibilitados de poder llevar a sus hijos a la aldea de los cuatro magos y por lo tanto muchos de los niños mágicos experimentaban magia accidental cerca de los muggles.

Con las noticias de que un grupo de muggles estaban preparándose para cazar a los niños mágicos, los cuatro fundadores se reunieron en la casa de Godric para discutir los últimos asuntos."

Junto a dicho documento se halló un fragmento más reciente de otro historiador de la misma familia

"En uno de los pocos escritos dejados por Helga Hufflepuff a sus descendientes estaba el registro de la primera charla que llevaría a la creación de lo que se conocería futuramente como Hogwarts.

La charla fue traducida a un lenguaje más moderno con el fin de propiciar información que toda la gente pueda entender

_Día 48 después de Beltane del año 991_

_El día de hoy nos reunimos todos a conversar sobre lo que decían los últimos rumores que nos llegaron por lechuza de los pueblos cercanos a las aldeas muggle._

_—bien, ¿Qué creen que pase ahora? Los soldados están básicamente aprovechándose de nosotros y pronto van a enviarnos a la guerra o peor, nos descubrirán—comenzó Rowena ese día seriamente._

_—bueno, yo creo que nuestra prioridad serán los niños mágicos, piénsenlo, si los muggles nos descubren por los niños que no saben cómo controlar su magia podrían cazarnos a todos nosotros y rápidamente podríamos desaparecer junto al legado de Merlín—declaró Salazar con el ceño fruncido._

_—bueno, apoyo a Salazar, la prioridad son los niños, los pobrecitos no podrán educarse y con el tiempo podrían lastimarse a sí mismos o a los demás, hay que cuidar a los niños, los adultos son magos fuertes que pueden hacerse cargo de todo—declaré mirando a Salazar quien me dio un asentimiento._

_—entonces ¿alguna idea de cómo ayudar a los niños? Los padres no pueden pagar el largo viaje en carreta desde las aldeas aledañas de Glaschu hasta aquí, y no podemos hospedar a tantos niños aquí—declaro Godric con el ceño fruncido con su sombrero en las manos._

_— ¿Y si buscamos la casa más grande para albergar a los niños mientras les enseñamos?—pensé levantando un dedo mirando a los otros tres._

_—no sería una casa, Helga, son muchos niños para una sola casa y no podríamos supervisarlos a todos, debería ser algo más grande, una iglesia o un castillo—señaló Salazar mirando al piso pensativo._

_—Tuve un sueño el otro día, sobre un cerdo volando hacia el risco al norte de la aldea y de ahí aparecía un enorme castillo—murmuró Rowena mirando la ventana hacia el risco que decía._

_— ¡un castillo! Construyamos un castillo en el risco—declaró con entusiasmo Godric levantándose de su asiento._

_—tendremos que llamar a todos los padres para que nos ayudasen a construirlo, además que ahora mismo estamos sin fondos por los impuestos del rey—declaré mirando a todos esperando una respuesta._

_Salazar sonrió astutamente como solo él sabe hacer._

_—querida Helga, olvidas que somos magos, podemos usar las rocas y árboles para transformarlos en bloques de piedra para crear el castillo, Rowena y Godric podrían hacerse cargo de la estructura interna mientras que llamamos a los demás magos para que nos ayuden transformando a las rocas y demás en bloques y con un poco de ayuda podríamos hacerlo incluso indetectable—dijo con una sonrisa zorruna Salazar y los ojos brillando por la idea de un nuevo reto._

_—Tendremos que llegar a todos los magos de la zona y de algunos más de las tierras lejanas que viven cerca de las tierras reales—declaró Godric con los ojos fijos en Salazar esperando a que diga algo._

_—acepto el desafío, Godric, yo y Helga iremos a convencer a los magos de todas las aldeas para que nos ayuden a construir el castillo mientras tanto tú y Rowena deben tener todo listo—declaró Salazar con una sonrisa levantándose de su asiento._

_Fue un buen plan de parte de Salazar, todos sabían que Godric era muy bueno dibujando y Rowena era bastante lista y sabia como distribuir todo de manera simétrica._

_El día de mañana íbamos a partir a todas las tierras para reunir a los magos. A veces Salazar podría ser tan impulsivo como Godric, por eso se llevan bastante bien."_

Los siguientes registros dados por los magos de la época y recopilados por la historiadora mágica Bathilda Bagshot, son la única evidencia para saber que el viaje que emprenderían Salazar Slytherin y Helga Hufflepuff por toda Inglaterra se vio retrasada por la pronta llegada del solsticio de verano en el que todos celebraban con hogueras.

Después del solsticio de verano se tiene el registro del paso y aviso de todos los magos de la región de construir un lugar para que todos los niños mágicos aprendan y con este rumor comenzó el pánico general de estar viviendo con magos entre ellos.

El pánico entre los muggles llevo a la paranoia de estos con el fin de descubrir cuáles de los aldeanos eran adoradores del demonio (según los muggles) lo que conllevó a muchos conflictos internos entre los muggles.

Desde el solsticio de verano hasta Samhain todos los magos de la región habían llegado a la aldea de Hogsmade con el fin de ayudar a la creación del nuevo lugar de aprendizaje para el futuro mágico.

Con el regreso de Salazar y Helga se comenzó el proyecto más grande hasta ese entonces de todos los magos de la región después del solsticio de invierno.

Con una parte de los magos bajo el mando de Salazar comenzaron el exhaustivo trabajo de transformar las rocas cercanas en bloques para el castillo mientras los demás junto con Helga y Godric construían bajo la inspección de Rowena y su pequeña hija Helena.

Durante un gran tiempo los magos estuvieron en esta tarea hasta que unos días antes de Samhain del año 992 habían terminado el castillo construido con magia de todos los magos ingleses y cada uno de ellos dándole un toque importante al castillo.

Mientras Rowena se encargaba de llenar un salón con los libros necesarios, Helga se encargaba de buscar animales mágicos para las clases y hierbas que pudieran usarse. Salazar se encargaba de las salas para pociones y acondicionar las torres para que vivan algunos estudiantes al igual que las mazmorras y algunas salas mientras Godric se encargaba de los comedores, los salones de clases y algunas salas especiales.

Con el trabajo de los cuatro y algunos magos que querían ayudar, en Imbolc del año 992 habían terminado el gran castillo listo para recibir a los estudiantes mágicos desde los seis años hasta los dieciocho años."

No se conocen los datos exactos del porque se acortó el tiempo de estudio en Hogwarts. Más tarde se halló un manuscrito que completaba el registro de Lady Bagshot.

"El nombre del gran castillo salió del sueño de Ravenclaw.

Hogwarts

Un cerdo verrugoso volador que había traído la inspiración para el mayor proyecto educacional de la historia de Inglaterra.

Para denotar el sarcasmo del nombre de la institución, Salazar se había encargado de que los guardianes del colegio y lo primero que viesen los estudiantes fueran las esculturas de dos cerdos voladores a los extremos de las grandes puertas del castillo.

—Para que sepan por qué su escuela se llama así, es algo como una explicación visual—declaró Salazar con una sonrisa burlona al ver el rostro de Rowena.

Los cerdos que se quedarían para siempre en la entrada de Hogwarts.

Al llegar los estudiantes, habían distribuidos con cuidado a los estudiantes en las torres, mazmorras y demás dependiendo de cómo se sintiesen más cómodos.

Después de los primeros cinco años se dieron cuenta que necesitaban algo que levantara el humor de los estudiantes, algo que pudiese hacerlos poner interés en todo lo que se enseñaba y aprendía.

Le tomó varios meses a Salazar y Rowena venir a la sala de los directores con la idea de dividir a los estudiantes por cuatro casas, una para cada uno de los magos directores y hacerlos competir para que prueben su conocimiento y ganar un premio para su casa.

La astucia y ambición de Salazar junto con la inteligencia de Rowena había salido una idea ambiciosa pero brillante para los estudiantes.

Ese día se había decidido que cada uno de los cuatro magos tenía un mes para lograr tener el nombre de su casa, sus colores, su símbolo y una idea para el lema de la escuela. Un nombre para la casa que sería su hogar durante muchos años para que sientan la pertenencia, los colores de cada maestro para reconocer a todos los estudiantes, un símbolo para que se sientas representados y el lema que una gran escuela debía tener.

Al finalizar el plazo, los magos habían llegado a una decisión. Cada casa tendría su apellido y los colores favoritos de cada uno.

Godric con su casa Griffindor de colores rojo y oro y un león como representante de su casa, el valiente y fuerte león que infundirá valor en sus estudiantes.

Rowena con su casa Ravenclaw de colores azul y bronce y un águila como representante de su casa un símbolo de libertad y sabiduría que infundirá a sus estudiantes los conocimientos.

Helga con su casa Hufflepuff de colores negro y amarillo y un tejón como representante de su casa, leal, perseverante, que infundirá a sus estudiantes la lealtad para estar juntos en todo momento.

Salazar con su casa Slytherin de colores verde y plateado y una serpiente como representante de su casa, astuta, sagaz y tranquila pero lista para atacar cuando deba que infundirá a sus estudiantes con la astucia para vencer a los adversarios.

Después de declarar este sistema a los estudiantes, cada uno de ellos se dividió en la casa dependiendo de su maestro favorito, aquellos que apreciaban más al profesor Griffindor se movieron a la torre para formar la casa Griffindor. Aquellos que apreciaban a la profesora Ravenclaw se movieron al sexto piso para formar la casa Ravenclaw. Los que preferían a la profesora Hufflepuff se movieron para formar la casa Hufflepuff y aquellos que se sentían mejor con el maestro Slytherin se movieron a las mazmorras y formaron la casa Slytherin.

Al comienzo, todas las casas eran tan unidas como los maestros líderes de las casas y todo fue una gran paz que se llevó durante las primeras décadas de enseñanza mágica.

Cuando Griffindor y Salazar tuvieron la tarea de buscar un dragón para enseñarles a los estudiantes, se vieron regresando con varias quemaduras y la localización de un gran nido de dragones donde podrían ir a observarlos, naciendo así el lema de Hogwarts.

No una frase extraña y ajena para los estudiantes, sino un consejo practico para todos.

"Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus"

No le hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido.

El primer consejo de la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas de la maestra Hufflepuff.

Y al unir las casas se crea Hogwarts, con lo que apreciaron el dibujo de Godric del escudo de Hogwarts.

Una letra "H" central con los cuatro animales en ella y con la frase debajo de ella.

Con orgullo habían dado vida a la idea de una escuela.

Fundaron la academia de magia y hechicería Hogwarts.

Próximamente en su libro de "Hogwarts: una historia" mas cercano.

* * *

Bien, los datos de muchas cosas las saqué de Wikipedia, lo admito.

Según Wikipedia, Hogwarts fue creado en 992, de ahí dejé fluir la historia.

Hogwarts, el nombre, viene realmente de un sueño de Ravenclaw de un cerdo alado y verrugoso que le mostro donde sería construido el colegio.

Como solo es la fundación de Hogwarts, realmente no se habla acerca de Salazar y su deserción.

Ya que la fundación de Hogwarts abarca desde el edificio hasta los detalles como el escudo, el lema, las casas y demás, tuve que incluirlo.

Gracias


End file.
